Dead Meets Dead
by lillypaddy
Summary: What if Sookie was a fairy-vampire hybrid? How would her life be existing as a vampire citizen sans Maker or no one to turn to about her new life, and what happens when she meets her first other vampire and Sheriff, Eric Northman? Can he teach her how to be a vampire? E/S, Rate M in later chapters, Humor, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Firstly, I own nothing to do with True Blood. I'm just a huge fan of both the books and the shows, and followed them. I wasn't too pleased about the ending of TB, I wished they had explored Sookie becoming a faepire- it would have been interesting- so this is my attempt. I hope it isn't terrible, it's probably a bit ridiculous really :) **__**I am not sure if anyone would be interested in this, but I would love to know if you think I should consider continuing it?**_

_**C**__**hapter One**_

It was happening again. Every four hours or so, it happened, usually at the most inconvenient of times or places. Fortunately, now, being at Merlotte's and how sympathetic my boss Sam was into my personal needs, it wasn't another inconvenient time.

I stood at a table in my partition, trying to concentrate on taking down orders for the woman seated in front of me, who looked about in her late fifties. She had a terrible haircut and she was that indecisive on what to order for lunch that it was seriously getting up my craw. I know when it isn't appropriate to be rude, so I shut my mouth and waited patiently, keeping a tight-lipped smile on my face with tremendous effort, while I stole a couple of furtive glances at the clock hanging up on the wall.

I wasn't due for my lunch break for another half hour, only my body had already started to warn me it was now a good idea to start thinking on getting myself some lunch to get me through the hours before the customers became it themselves. I was trying to appear normal and polite, even going so far as to lean against the table and try to help the woman make her selection on what to eat.

I recommended to her one of Lafayette's specialty burgers (Which I had not tried before, though had heard through word-of-mouth they were delicious), while I tried with all my will-power not to let my eyes stray to her neck. I loved my job, it meant a lot to me; how Sam had let me work for him despite the risk I was, how much of a liability. So, Sam's friendship meaning a lot to me, I worked hard to keep myself firmly in-line.

But then it happened.

I was half-listening to the woman telling me she didn't like onions, when rudely, my stomach made a terrible gurgling sound. It was terribly loud, and she peered up at me in disgust through the round shiny disks of her reading glasses in offense.

"Oh, pardon me," I said, laughing a little. "There are onions in that, ma'am. But I can make a personal request of Lafayette to skip on the onions. His burgers are the best and I know you'll-" Throughout making pleasant conversation with her, I inhaled in through my mouth and out my nose, as you do. My nostrils stung and I could feel a burning sensation rising in my throat.

Uh-oh. Not good. Not good at all.

I had to get myself some lunch, and immediately. I couldn't afford to have a lapse in self-control. Neither could Sam and his business.

Turning away from the woman with some difficulty, I focused on Sam, who was standing behind the bar managing the cash register. I saw two Sam's as my vision blurred from hunger.

"Uh, Sam?" I called slowly. Through my foggy vision, I saw Sam look over and raise his eyebrows at me. "I know I only got half hour till my lunch break, but I'm needing a blood now. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Sook," he answered, his voice sounding oddly distant. "I'll get straight on it. Don't you worry about a thing."

It was really lucky Sam understood the urgency of getting me a bottle. I heard him put a bottle of blood in the microwave to heat it up some, and I sighed in relief as I turned back to deal with my picky customer. I knew she had put two and two together, and she scrutinized me critically through her glasses before she got to her feet.

She gave me the dirtiest, toffee-nosed look she could muster.

Told me I'm a freak of nature. That what I am is a sin against the Lord and his image of mankind. Yawn.

Then without another word, she stormed out the bar. What a judgmental bitch... She was lucky I was used to being talked down to, otherwise I might have felt tempted to follow her outside and have her for a snack.

My mouth watered at the very thought and it was satisfying to imagine myself doing that. Following her out and confronting her. But before I could get too excited, I felt Sam push the glass bottle of synthetic blood in one of my hands and I brought my eyes up to his face to smile at him gratefully.

"Don't you worry about her now, Cher," he said gently.

"I'm used to it," I shrugged. "I'm just sorry you lost another potential customer."

It didn't happen often. Most customers didn't realize what I was, until I demanded a bottle of synthetic blood, which kind of spelled it out to them that I was a vampire. Hell, half of the other waitresses I worked with didn't realize either, till they noticed I didn't eat on my lunch breaks and that I'd always ask Sam for a bottle of blood. It also always tended to throw people off, when they realized I was working during the day and that the sunlight had no effect on me whatsoever, which it does regular vampires.

You hear that sunlight and vampires do not mix, so naturally you could imagine my shock when I went outside and I felt nothing as the sun hit my skin.

I was turned five-years-ago. I didn't remember much of it or who the person was that had brought me over to the dark side. I was just a human struggling with being telepathic, and then it happened. Turned out, I wasn't all human to begin with, so now I'm a vampire that can walk in the sunlight and do things during the day.

I thought family really was something that pulled you through even the most worst ordeals. If it hadn't been for my Grandmother Adele, I didn't know what would have happened to me or what type of person I might have turned into. Gran made sure I remembered who I was before, and she warned me against any messy incidents all the time.

I suppose you wouldn't instantly assume I was a vampire, if you walked in the bar and just looked at me. I could be friendly and I could smile, and I could make jokes too. I was somewhat pale, but fake tan helped. I preferred being tanned to pale, and my hair was blond and long and I dressed like everyone else. Only problem was that I came with a pair of fangs and I had uncontrollable blood thirst every four hours, which sipping on bottles of synthetic blood quenched.

Tru Blood was the synthetic blood the Japanese had invented as a substitute or replacement for the real thing nearly seven years ago. First I heard of it, when vampires had come out, I had wondered what it would be like to be a vampire, what Tru Blood would taste like. Five years later, here I was, now a vampire and now knowing what the synthetic blood tasted like.

I went outside the back entrance of Merlotte's to get some sun on my skin, while I pursed my lips over my bottle of blood and sipped greedily. I was sure anyone witnessing someone drinking bottled blood while standing outside in the sun would have found it so ironic. Or that I was a vampire wannabe taking it one step too far. Sometimes, when I stood out front, I'd find it so hilarious, listening into people's thoughts and the way they reacted to seeing me sipping away at the synthetic stuff. It was a real thrill, most of the time.

Most of the people I knew were supportive, and most of the people I worked with were accepting and even cracked light-hearted jokes with me about it from time to time; My Grandmother and brother Jason, especially.

But I've had my fair share of people who weren't as tolerant or accepting of the way I am.

Like most things, you get bad days, and then you get good ones. Luckily for me, I had a lot of understanding people to lean on.

One of the women I worked with on a daily basis Arlene came in around the corner to greet me before she started her afternoon shift. Instance she spotted me standing around, working on getting some sun on my bare legs in my shorts while I gulped down my lunch for sustenance, she put her forefingers together to make a finger-crucifix and I made a show of withering around and fake squealing over it, and we both shared a good and hard laugh over it together.

Sometimes it helped not to take my situation so seriously. I had to laugh about it, otherwise I would have only lost myself into a deep hole of dark depression.

"You on your lunch break?" she asked me with interest.

"Yep, I'm hungry," I admitted to her in a breezy way. "Scared one of the customers away, too. Said I was a sin to the Lord himself and his image of mankind."

"Really? Yikes, what a bitch." We stood around talking for a few minutes, and then as we got back inside, she pulled me aside and quietly said, "Hon, I think you better go brush your teeth before you get started on working again. You got stains."

It helped to have a friend like Arlene around, who was so frank and honest. And that was another curse about having to drink the synthetic stuff; Not only was it quite a tasteless drink, and I was positive it didn't taste as nice and warm as the real thing (Not that I'd know), but it also tended to stain your teeth. Which was why I always brought a toothbrush with me on hand, just in case. I smiled at Arlene thankfully and went into the bathroom to make sure I brushed hard enough to rid my teeth of stains, and then I was immediately back out off to work again, feeling instantly better now that I'd had my fix for a few hours.

I kept myself busy, going from table to table, and I didn't feel tired once. That was a great thing about being a vampire; You could work yourself hard and not tire very quickly, so I used all that extra stamina to my advantage.

By the time night came, Merlotte's grew even more busy.

People liked to come in to unwind after a long day, and my older brother Jason was one of them. He came into the bar, and I knew he had his sights instantly set on one of the regulars that hung out here. He liked to flirt, and he liked hooking up. He also felt shameless about using me as his wing-woman, from time to time. People were naturally curious about the things they didn't understand and Jason loved to tell everybody about his lil sister being one of the undead.

Apparently showing women how accepting he was of me was a real turn-on and aphrodisiac to most of them.

It pissed me off half the time and Jason sometimes made me feel like an animal in the zoo, but I supposed I couldn't blame him.

He came straight over, kissed me on the cheek, and made a big deal of pointing out to me the woman he was interested in for the night and how he was hoping I'd let her catch a glimpse of my fangs. Jason knew that women adored a guy who was real kind to his family and to a sibling with a disability (Which, I supposed I had) and he was hoping with my assistance she'd agree to come home with him tonight.

I didn't have enough fingers on both hands to count the number of times Jason had pleaded for me to bring my fangs out so a woman could see them and feel sorry for me in some unnecessary way.

"So, uh, you gonna do this for me or not, sis?" He asked me, giving me one of his eager looks. Suppressing a sigh, I had to put in a little mental effort to protract my fangs, which Jason laughed gleefully in response and stared at them in wonder. "_Goddamn_, that's so fucking awesome!"

"Yes, and you're welcome," I retorted stiffly, getting back to work. I retracted my fangs, which Jason sighed deeply in disappointment at, and I rolled my eyes at him. Talking with fangs was no easy task. Well, not for me, anyway. I had found it hard to pronounce certain things so half the time, if I could help it, I'd keep them concealed. "I swear you love me more now that I'm a vampire than how I was before."

"Hey, that ain't true. I love you whether you're an undead bloodsucker or not. Kind of _do_ like you better like this, though."

"Gee, thanks Jason," I whispered sarcastically, picking up a large pitcher of beer off the counter with easy flourish. "I feel so much better." I was just slamming the pitcher down on the table ceremoniously to its owners when the door opened and someone different entered.

I remembered faces easily, and his was not one I wouldn't have bothered to memorize, because he was extremely handsome.

I kept my eyes on him as he looked around, searching for an empty place to sit while he sauntered through the bar. I couldn't hear his thoughts. I also had this strange and sudden belief that he was exactly just like me.

He was a vampire like me (well, kind of... except for him probably being one who can't sunbathe). He was extraordinarily tall, at around six-foot-something, I estimated off the top of my head. He was wearing dark jeans and a black V-neck shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it. When he turned in my direction before sitting, I got an even better look at his face and his dark blond hair was combed back neatly. With pleasure, I noticed he so-happened to sit in my area, and excited, I looked around for Arlene before rushing over towards her. She was slamming down some tequila shots and slices of lemon on the table for a group of men.

"Hey, hon. What's up?" she asked, looking my face over curiously.

"You wouldn't believe who just walked into the bar, Arlene," I laughed happily, flailing my hands around in front of me uselessly. I could have danced with joy.

Although Arlene was no mind-reader like I was, she managed to put two and two together and her mouth spread out into a wide grin.

"Oh, a vampire? In here? Where, honey?"

"Over there," I informed her eagerly, pointing out to where he was.

She bit her lip as she observed him and I could tell she was just as joyful as I felt. Arlene often joked that I needed to go out of my way to find a handsome vampire to date, so I would no longer feel so lonely and abnormal. I had told her on several occasions that I wasn't interested in dating 'normal' people. I didn't want to risk accidentally killing them and I hadn't met anyone like me in Bon Temps before, so surely, you could imagine how ecstatic I felt.

"Ooh, he's fine," she gushed. "You should go for it, girl! Go get a piece!"

It occurred to me that we were talking too loud, because suddenly he looked up and stared right at us. Arlene grabbed onto my forearm, squeezing down tightly, excited at the possibility of her good vampire friend getting some with a like-minded species. Feeling oddly flustered as his eyes fixated on me, I forced a smile on my lips, hoping to seem inviting and sweet.

But then that was when it happened, without my control.

I was smiling big at him, like a big open-mouthed smile with all my teeth showing. So, naturally, he noticed the way my fangs came out at the pleasure of seeing him. Arlene did, too, who laughed out loud.

"Oh my God, Sookie," she whispered breathlessly. "I think somebody just got her first fang-boner!"

Arlene was just trying to make one of her usual vampire-quips to me, but I couldn't help wondering if maybe she was right, and if that was it. Maybe I was experiencing a fang-boner for this vamp, after all? _Awkward._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your lovely response lol. I know this story is probably way silly, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I found myself in a sudden and unexpected dilemma.

Of course, I had to go over to the hunky vampire and serve him, as he was sitting in my area. But since I hadn't had any proper interaction with another vampire before, I was clueless on how to take this and what to do. I found myself unsure of how to act and what was appropriate and expected of me with dealing with another of my kind. So, I suppose I just settled on trying to be my regular and normal, old self, which was a tricky task within itself.

I hadn't felt attracted to members of the opposite sex all that often, so I was surprised that my attraction to him was instantaneous, if yet purely superficial and based on his looks alone (Since I did not know him, of course). There was also something majorly comforting about finally meeting someone that was like you in most ways.

I was trying to calm myself down and work myself into approaching him, but the nerves would not seem to leave me. And neither would my fangs. I tried once, twice, three times to retract them, only they didn't seem to want to. Evidently this vampire had gotten me excited and my fangs didn't want to obey me anytime soon. _Fang-boner indeed._ I just hoped he wouldn't take my extended fangs as a threat.

When I peeked in his direction again while standing by Arlene, who had returned to her work- something I ought to have been doing- he made an exaggerated lip movement at me, and his fangs ran down, too. He made a real show of it, while giving me an intense look, one that I couldn't describe, and it got me as fearful as an alarmed cat. I wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next few minutes or what that meant for me.

To say I was intimidated was a massive understatement.

"My God, Arlene," I got out in an embarrassingly tremulous voice. "He just brought out his fangs, too. I hope he isn't insulted. Or... threatened by me."

Arlene laughed, and she sounded just as shaky as I had. "Nonsense, honey. I'm sure that's all normal for you-all. Maybe he's just letting you know he's your kind?" As if she had a flashbulb moment, Arlene said, "Oooh, which reminds me! This calls for a jukebox moment!"

Slipping over to the jukebox, she selected INXS's 'Need You Tonight', which was a pretty darn fitting piece of music, if you ask me.

_"So slide over here. And give me a moment. Your moves are so raw. I've got to let you know. I've got to let you know. You're one of my kind..."_

Arlene liked moments like this, where she could find fitting music to play to heighten the experience and general atmosphere around the bar.

"Good job, Arlene," I muttered under my breath, pulling a hand into the pocket of my apron to retrieve my pencil and little notepad. I couldn't put this off any longer. No, it was now time to put on my big girl panties and deal with the situation. I couldn't just stand around forever and not serve him. That would have only just been rude.

As I made the start over to where he was sitting at the table, I tried mentally to retract my fangs one last, hopeful time. Just like before, it failed on me, so I had no choice but to suck it up and endure attempting to make conversation with them extended. It was bound to be an unpleasant experience for me. I still hadn't mastered the art of talking with fangs, not even after five-years. I tended to slur and couldn't pronounce certain words and, occasionally, I spat a little while trying. I especially got a little spittle when trying to pronounce words starting with an S or T.

But I knew my hair was still neat and I trusted I looked decent enough to deal with another vampire, so hopefully that would make up for my lack of eloquence. I felt myself tense-up as he watched every movement I made towards him, and I felt the corners of my mouth yank up, which probably only served to show the full length of my fangs to him. At least I had brushed my teeth and had gotten the stains from my bottle of blood off earlier, though.

He straightened up in his seat as I reached him at last, and up closer, he looked even more handsome. His eyes were a nice shade of either grey or blue- couldn't decide which color, really- and they did a full inspection of me, starting from the very top of my head, all the way down my shorts and bare legs that were showing, to my trainers. When he finally settled on my face again, I arched my eyebrows, just a little. He could make of that what he will.

"Welcome to Merlotte's," I said finally, wrapping myself internally in threads of silver like a mummy when it occurred to me that I was speaking way too louder than I ought to. I put it down to nerves, nothing else. I dreaded the next part of the customary introduction, but setting my shoulders high and meeting his eyes, I said, with as much confidence as I could muster, "I'm S-S-Sookie and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you?"

I died a little inside when I stuttered and lisped and even had difficulty pronouncing my name. Pronouncing things starting with an S with my fangs was always a true challenge for me, but I hoped to death he would see past that.

I didn't know how else to deal with this situation, so I just chose to act like he was any normal, regular customer that came into the bar. I wasn't sure whether we were meant to click each other's fangs together in greeting, or whether I was meant to bow and incline my head to him. I hardly knew what to do with myself.

"You could get me a b-bottle of synthetic blood." Just when I was about to let myself sigh loudly in relief at the idea of even him having trouble pronouncing things with his fangs in the way, he blew it all to hell in making an amused grunting sound which showed me he was just teasing.

I wasn't too pleased at being made a fool of, and I felt my hands tense up and shake as I clutched my notepad tighter and held my pencil as gently as I could in my other hand.

"Ha-ha, that's so funny," I muttered, giving him a sour look that showed him I thought and believed otherwise.

It took me hardly a second to scribble down his order of the synthetic stuff, and my fingers began aching from holding my pencil so tight between them. I feared I was very nearly about to snap it on myself, I was that embarrassed and affronted.

"Anything else I can get you while you're here?" I asked, then added, being sure I made it sound quite flirtatious instead of threatening, "A sharp stake to the heart, maybe?"

He made another deep grunting noise from the base of his throat to show his amusement at my quip, in case I didn't get it the first time around. Certainly, by looking at his expression which was deadly serious and quite regal, you wouldn't have thought I had made him amused at all. So the grunts and groans certainly helped send the message crystal clear.

"No," he answered, his voice low and pleasingly husky. "That will be all."

"What reason do you have, bringing yourself here tonight?" I asked outright, hoping not to be too impolite in asking. I hoped he didn't think I was meddling, but I was sincerely curious what business brought him here in Bon Temps.

"I was advised that there was a vampire in this area of Louisiana," he said, and I think I finally understood. "It would seem that vampire is you."

"Guess so," I replied nervously. I didn't know where else to go conversationally, and he made me feel a bit on-guard and anxious, the way he was staring at me. So I nodded my head, and hummed. "Well, I'll be back with your bottle of blood in just a moment, Sir."

As I walked away towards the bar, I could have sworn his eyes followed my behind. Just to be sure, I peeked over my left shoulder quickly and, yes, indeed they were. I felt my smile go up a notch higher at catching him out perving on my behind, and it made me feel great to know he was checking me out.

I went behind the bar, got a bottle of blood for him out the fridge, and plopped it in the microwave for it to heat for a good ten seconds. Ten seconds was all you needed to get the blood warm and just right enough. And believe me, I'd know, considering I drank it now myself on a regular basis. You had to heat it otherwise it remained all nasty and cloggy.

I looked and he was still staring at me while I waited for the microwave to ding off. I felt my smile get even bigger, if possible, and I lifted my hand up to touch my fangs with my fingers self-consciously. Apparently I had no control over them tonight, they just wanted to stay out and party. But when I glanced over at the vampire again quickly, I saw that his were still out, too, so it made me feel tons better.

The microwave dinged, I pulled his blood out and gave it a quick and vigorous shake, and then I grabbed a sparkling clean wine glass and carried them all the way back over to his table.

"Your blood and a glass, just in case you don't want it directly from the bottle, Sir," I said, slamming both down ceremoniously. "Oh, and I do hope you brought a spare toothbrush with you. I don't know about you, but I hate how my teeth get all scummy and stained afterwards."

I was rambling, something I did when I was nervous, and when I peeked over at his face again, I saw one of his fair eyebrows was slightly raised.

I felt my nerves sky-rocket when he slipped a hand inside the breast pocket of his leather jacket, then he was unfurling a piece of paper and laying it out long ways on the table. It was some document, typed by computer. It was some type of form that needed to be filled out, and when he turned to look up at me again, I saw he looked rather businesslike.

"I don't know if you are aware, but I have been informed that you haven't signed up on the registry as yet. It is considered a high felony of any vampire existing not to declare themselves as residing in America."

_And I had assumed he had just come all the way here for a bottled blood_... Apparently not. Apparently I was in some kind of trouble, and he had been sent for me to rectify it.

Even when I was a human, I feared getting on the wrong side of the law. I hadn't had much to do with the political side of vampire stuff, I'd seen a bit on TV when they were discussing it with the American Vampire League, but I was not completely aware. I had no idea on earth that I was committing some crime, no less that I was required to fill out a form that legally declared I was a vampire existing in the state of Louisiana.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I had to," I explained anxiously. "I'm so sorry. I hope I'm not in too much trouble over that." It was obvious the form was for me to fill out, so I collected my pencil again. "I've been living pretty quietly and I've been making sure I do the right thing. Heck, I was only just turned five-years ago and I'm still pretty... new to all this."

"Baby vampire," he muttered under his breath, and if I could have blushed still, I more than likely would have.

It seemed like a flirtatious term to me. Was he maybe flirting with me?

"That explains everything. I'll overlook it for now, so long as you fill the form out correctly, and then I will be on my way." There was real authority to his tone, and I got the impression that maybe he was someone important. An important vampire.

Since I hated the thought of being in any trouble that I wasn't aware of, I obliged and slid the form closer to where I stood, and I bent over the table, making a quick start. The questions were fairly simple. I just had to state my name, my address, year I was turned. Those questions were easy. But then it got a bit more difficult, and there were some things I did not understand. Like, for instance, one question asked other vampires in residence/nest. What other vampires? And why would they be asking about a birds nest?

"Um, I don't understand this one," I said, tapping the pencil against the form. "It says nest and... other vampires in residence? I don't got any other vampires in residence. I live with my Grandmother and my brother, and they're humans. They're my biological family, at least the ones I had before I was turned into what I am now, so... huh?"

I looked his way questioningly and he was sipping on his bottle of blood with the most disgusted look on his face, while he looked over what I was writing. His mouth cringed a little every time he swallowed, and I found it so amusing, because I knew and understood exactly how tasteless synthetic stuff could be. I guess it was just so great to finally be in the company of someone who could completely 'get-me'.

He wiped his mouth with long, pale fingers and his nail beds were even a little blood stained. Mine, I had painted a pretty aqua color, but I never once got funny bits of blood on mine. Maybe he wasn't entirely dedicated to the bottle, this one? He must have drank from humans too. Personally, myself, I could see no other way.

"So I am assuming it is safe to say that you are mainstreaming?"

Again, I was stumped. I hadn't even heard that term before. I suppose I really was a clueless vampire. "Uh, mainstreaming? Huh?"

"That you willingly consort with humans and drink the synthetic blood regularly, rather than theirs. You have successfully integrated yourself into human society?"

Now all that was something I could understand. "I guess that's pretty much it, yeah," I said. "I live like I'm a human myself, because I know no other way. I grew up with my family, so even like this, I can't imagine doing anything else."

He told me I didn't have to fill that question in then, but the next one left me just as clueless as the last. It asked for me to write down who my Maker was, the person who had brought me over to the dark side. Of course, I didn't know the answer to that, either. I hadn't met the person that did it to me, and I had trouble remembering in full length what had happened. I did remember waking in the ground, though. I was covered in dirt and it was scary when I got out and realized I was dead alone. I couldn't even recall what the person looked like who changed me, no less.

"Um, with this question too, I don't really... know who my Maker was? He or she, whoever. I guess I'm an... orphan, if that even makes any sense."

He looked at me in a real funny way then, but I couldn't figure out why. I also kind of got distracted on trying to figure it out, when I noticed his teeth were stained, as they do. That was Tru Blood for you. But hell, even with red stains between his teeth, he still looked like the best thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Was it natural for vampires to feel that way towards another of their kind? I didn't even know if vampires got together and mated, or whatever. I suppose all this just went to show how ill-informed I was about my new life.

"You don't know who your Maker is?" he asked me slowly. I thought he sounded rather disbelieving.

"Nope. I don't. But I guess I'm cool with that."

"You don't know who you are Progeny to?"

Progeny? Yeah, now he had lost me again. "Progeny?" I asked in confusion. "See, I don't know anything about anything." I laughed nervously. "Guess I make a pitiful legal vampire citizen, don't I?"

"And he or she hasn't tried to call you?"

"Call me? Um, you mean by... phone?"

I could tell he was losing his patience with all my constant questions. His brows furrowed and he looked a bit agitated, which was the very last thing I was wanting.

"No, not at all," I answered quickly. "They haven't tried to contact me at all, whoever he- or she- is. But that's fine by me. I'm content and happy trying to live life the best I can to how it was before. The only difference is that I got these"- Here, I waved my fingers over my mouth, indicating my fangs -"And that I also crave blood every now and then. But the synthetic stuff helps, and my life has gone on to pretty much be how it used to be. I still get up and get to work, and I still have a fairly good social life. I just come with fangs and drink bottled blood now, is all." I was rambling, big time. But hey, I was pleased I wasn't slurring or spitting everywhere in front of him anymore.

I stole a quick look at him, and he was still looking at me funny. It was a look that, oddly enough, made me feel as if lightning was coursing through my veins.

"Um, sorry but... are we done now?" I asked him. "I just got to get back to work, and I can't be standing around in one place for too long. Have I filled it in all right or is there anything else?"

"You just need your signature," he said, still looking intently. He sounded rather breathless and astonished, I thought, which was strange. I guess I wasn't the only one feeling strange right now in his presence.

"Okay, sure." I signed my name on the bottom of the page with a flick of my hand, and then I went to let him borrow my pencil so he could sign off as witness. Our fingers touched, and I was surprised by how warm his skin was. I suppose it was probably because we were the same in temperature.

We were pretty much the same species, I guess you could say.

While he looked down and signed, I took his momentary distraction to look at the side of his face real closely while I could. He was definitely my type, if I do say so, even although I don't exactly have any specific type of man I'm interested in. His fangs were a bit longer than mine, and I had a sudden peculiar urge to tongue his. Just to like slip my tongue on and around them. Pretty sexual urge for someone like me, who usually doesn't think that way about anyone.

It was lucky I had good self-control.

He folded the paper up and in the next instance, he had it tucked away back safely into the breast pocket of his leather jacket. I was still stuck on staring at him, so when he glanced up at me, I felt kind of awkward and deviant with what I had thought about.

"We're done here for now," he said, and he rose from the chair. I had to step back a bit to allow him to get out, and the sexual urges got even worse when I could see all length of him. He was tall with me barely reaching the top of his shoulders in my old trainers, his shirt was clinging to him nicely, and I had to shove my hands around my back and clasp them tight so I wouldn't be tempted to just grab him and do something terribly irresponsible to him. "With all that said and done, I think I should tell you that you are looking at your Sheriff. I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, and if you have any questions or any problems, you should report them to me immediately and I will deal with them promptly and accordingly."

It took me back a moment, hearing him announce he was my Sheriff. Crap, I didn't even know vampires had Sheriffs. No wonder I had sensed he was somewhat important; He certainly had that air about him.

"I'll do that," I said, a little breathlessly. "If I got any trouble, I'll be sure to contact you straightaway, Sheriff Northman. Thanks for coming by. It was real nice meeting you."

He nodded and stepped past me towards the entrance of Merlotte's to leave, and then something came over me. It was like something was taking over my body, holding it hostage. The vampire in me. Ridiculous as it was, I felt disappointed at the idea of him leaving so quickly. He had only just gotten here, and obviously it seemed he had a lot to teach me about being a vampire and what particular terms I ought to be aware of, in my new life. As if someone else was doing it, and not me myself, I heard it as it resonated through my body, and I felt shocked at such an inhuman sound coming from me. It was as if I was possessed by a demon.

A growl. Well, a little animal-grunt that I'd never heard from myself before, directed straight at him, my supposed Sheriff, who obviously heard it himself. He stopped dead in his tracks just as he reached the door, and his broad shoulders hunched slightly forward in his leather jacket at the sound. Then he turned back to look at me, with something there in his eyes. Something extremely vampiric and beastly, and a bit like how I had felt inside while I just did what I did in growling at him.

He stared at me for a moment longer, and it seemed like we were having a moment, a profound and wordless moment of connection due to being one and the same. Then he turned right back around and started towards me again with fast, lithe movements and a predatorial gleam in his eyes. A few humans were standing in the way but he simply elbowed past them in order to get close to me again.

I had no idea what was happening, but he stood around me, doing a full circle of inspection of my body, and I was distantly reminded of a snippet on TV I had watched recently, one about how male lions signaled their attraction and interest in a female lion, and it felt like he was doing the same thing to me.

Maybe us vampires weren't so different from animals, after all.

**I hope this wasn't really bad (the fact Sookie growled at him in particular) haha? This will definitely be M rated soon. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, I really appreciate them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys. Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**As usual, I'd love to know your thoughts!**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

I didn't know what was happening, but we were definitely having some kind of moment.

I was torn, between wanting to back down out of fear he'd do something to me, but also at the same time, I felt awfully tempted. I wanted to grab him roughly by the lapels of his leather jacket, throw him down against the nearest table in the bar that I could find, and do some dirty things to him. He ended his full inspection of my body by standing directly in front of me, his eyebrows raised slightly near his hairline and his fangs out and everything; A bit like this whole thing was an unspoken challenge between us.

Truth was, I kind of got real turned on by everything he was doing. I wasn't sure whether that was his real intention for me to be, or if he was just making a point that he was the better, stronger vampire than I was and that I ought to bow down to him and act subservient. The whole thing just made me terribly thrilled and aroused. He was definitely acting the alpha male, and the way he scrunched up his nose a little while sending a throaty, guttural noise my way- it turned me on.

But then our moment was royally shot to hell when my brother Jason slipped right in front of me, between us. He was my brother and although I was a vampire now, he still had my back, bless him. It was only natural of him to feel protective at seeing his little sister getting sized up by a vampire more than half her size and weight.

"Back up away from my little sister," Jason hissed in outrage. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her? Leave her alone, you big bully!"

"Jason," I warned him quietly.

Of course Jason didn't realize just who this vampire was, in the vamp hierarchy scheme of things, and how important it was that nothing happened to him. When Sheriff Northman showed he had no intentions of stepping down anytime soon by stepping closer to where my brother was, who was far shorter and- not to mention- in a rather vulnerable position, I felt a little afraid for Jason. I imagined this was how it was when you came across two dogs about to fight and get snappy. You didn't just get in front of them, you remained behind them so you wouldn't get hurt or caught in the scuffle. Jason didn't realize, though.

"He's just my brother," I said, hoping to alleviate the situation. "He doesn't mean no harm. Sorry about that, Sheriff Northman. Don't hurt him, please." I suppose I felt rather protective of my human sibling myself, because I stepped between Jason and slid in front of him, which Jason got in a huff about and tried to get in between us again.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, and I grew even more worried about Jason's safety when Sheriff Northman puffed out his chest and snarled a little at me from over Jason's head. Shyly, I lowered my eyes at the sound, withdrawn. Then, much to my relief, he moved back slowly away from us, turned around, and then that was that. The tension seemed to leave my body immediately as he left the bar without a further glance back at us, and I turned to look at my stupid brother reproachingly. He looked a little nervous himself, and I heard him gulp.

"What the hell was all that about, sis?" he asked me. "Who was that big guy? And why the fuck was he getting all up in your face like that? I thought he was gonna rip your head-off for a moment there..."

"Everything was fine, Jason," I said, trying to sound reassuring. I still felt all shaken up myself, and my fangs were still out. "You shouldn't have done that, though. You should have stayed back like everyone else was! I was handling this!"

"You were handling it? Yeah, right, sis." He laughed apprehensively as a way to work out some of his own nervous tension. "It ain't my fault. Your my little sister, and besides, you looked scared by him! I thought he was trying to intimidate you or something. Can you really blame me for coming to my sister's defense? Gee."

"He's my Sheriff apparently," I said. "And, next time, you gotta be careful. Don't get in the way like that, Jason! You're lucky he never did something to you! I wouldn't have been able to stop him then!"

Jason shrugged. "I said I was sorry, sis," he muttered ruefully. "Damn. What more do you want from me?"

"Just don't tell Gran about this, please."

"Why would I?"

"Just _don't_, Jason. I don't want her knowing about this."

"Gran knowing about what?" Jason spluttered in confusion. Jason was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but I still loved him.

Apparently we were catching everybody's attention because people in the bar were staring, so with some effort, I forced a smile on my lips, like everything was good and well between us. Sam, who was behind the bar, was watching too and I could tell he was real worried by everything.

The girl Jason was interested in hooking up with for the night was watching too, so I told Jason to get back over there before she lost interest. Much to my relief, he did, and our argument ended just as quickly as it had began. Determined for everything to return back to normal, I started getting back to work again, trying to forget everything that had just happened between Sheriff Northman and myself.

Keeping myself busy, I went around, filling up the salt and pepper shakers. Sam was still watching, so I just shrugged at him and smiled, while still aware that my fangs were still out and that they obviously had no intentions of going away anytime soon.

"Everything all right now, Cher?" Sam asked me with concern as I got behind the bar.

"Everything's fine," I said, maybe lying a little on that. "You need me to do anything?"

"No, I think everything has all ready pretty much been done. What did Northman want with you?"

Obviously Sam knew this Eric Northman. I wasn't sure how he did, but he just did. "I just failed to register as an undead citizen," I explained to Sam. "I never even knew I had to in the first place. He just came in to check up on me and make sure I filled out the form, I guess."

"You look pretty shaken up. You sure you're feeling all right? Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He looked at me with a hopeful smile then while touching the collar of his shirt and adjusting it around his neck so I got a better glimpse of his throat, his eyes bright.

I knew my boss had a huge crush on me. Even when I turned undead, that crush still hadn't disappeared any. Often he wished I would think of allowing him to feed me, give me some of his blood. But what Sam probably didn't know, was that he gave off an off-putting smell. There was something different about him, something that instantly turned me off any blood-lust I could have had for him. I had spent most of my undead years living off solely synthetic blood, and I wasn't going to start actually feeding off humans anytime soon. I just didn't want to. I wanted to live as closest to my old self as I could get.

"I'm fine, Sam. Really. Just give me something to do, please!"

"Think you might have just gotten your wish, Sook," Sam said, with a small smile.

He was right, of course; With my sensitive hearing, I heard a pair of footsteps approaching the door of the bar before they even fully pushed their way inside. I turned and looked myself, and groaned internally.

It did not feel like luck was on my side tonight, or that I was being granted some special wish with the two that came in tonight. It was the very last two people on earth that I had wanted to deal with. It was the Rattray's, a scummy married couple, and I knew they specialized in draining vampires and selling their blood on the black market for a decent price. I didn't think they actually knew I was a vampire, but I had no hope in hell of hiding it tonight with my fangs on display.

They slid into a seat and started making out immediately, and I almost threw up. I hated the Rattray's that much, and I wasn't looking forward to having to serve them.

"Be right back," I told Sam unenthusiastically. "I'll go see what those two want."

Mack and Denise Rattray had always done their best to make me feel miserable whenever they entered the bar- I could hear their thoughts, and they weren't very entertaining nor polite- but not once had they fully acknowledged that I was a vampire, and that I had vampire blood within me. I suppose the pair didn't believe the rumors of me that spread around the small town; _'How could that retarded girl possibly be a vampire?_' I'd even heard Denise think once. _'What bullshit!'_

Unfortunately for me, tonight they would definitely realize the truth in those rumors.

I didn't bother playing nice or smiling for the couple as I reluctantly forced myself over to their table. Even as I reached them, they were still too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. I don't think malicious things about people real often- or well, at least, I steer myself away from it- but right then I wouldn't have minded putting my fangs to good use in shredding both Mack and Denise apart. I had to clear my throat loudly to get their attention, and finally, the two separated from each other. Mack looked real smug and lusty, while Denise seemed real pleased with herself. I envisioned myself tearing apart their flesh easily as if it were fabric, and it made me smile, real widely.

It was then the two noticed what I was, and that there was actually some truth in the rumors. Mack's eyebrows lifted as his gaze focused on my fangs, and Denise made an off-putting noise, like she'd been hit over the head with a frying pan and put to good sense. I felt the satisfaction on my face die, and my smile went away completely.

They were both stunned out of their wits that they hadn't seen it in advance that a seemingly mentally stunted girl like myself, was a vampire. Mack was wondering how they could somehow lure me away out of the bar to get some of my blood, while Denise started wondering how much of a profit they could make if they drained me entirely.

All of this had me feeling tense and shaken, but being used to hiding any expressions that might have come across my face, I made sure I seemed composed and utterly nonchalant.

"What can I get you both this evening?" I asked, and my voice sounded like something I hadn't heard before. I sounded ice-cold, disinterested, and deadly.

"We'll have a pitcher of Bud," Mack was saying, but it was difficult to concentrate when the two were thinking so loudly. Denise was adding up in her head how much money they'd make from me if they successfully lured me out.

"A pitcher of Bud," I repeated, feeling a tight smile straining on my lips. They passed me some money for the beer, with no tip, which they usually always didn't do, tipping. Who the hell doesn't bother to tip their waitress? It was only polite, after all. "Be right back with that." Glad to get away from them, I darted over to the bar and relayed their order to Sam.

When I glanced over in their direction again, they were both watching me, with contemplative looks on their faces. I was in trouble, but if I could help it, I could avoid it with some smart thinking. Clasping my hands tightly, I folded them over my stomach, trying to mentally calm myself down.

I was in danger, and I knew that much. They were planning on doing something to me tonight, something most likely unpleasant. I considered telling Sam about it, because if there was anyone I could trust to help me out in a potentially threatening situation, it would have been him. He cared about me, maybe not in any way I particularly cared for myself. I could ask him to escort me out to my car, and that ought to throw Mack and Denise off. Surely they wouldn't try to harm me in front of another, right?

But then again, I did not want Sam to get hurt.

I could ask my brother to walk out with me till I got safely into my car, but then when I tried to find Jason in the bar, he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the woman he was interested in tonight. They had obviously left early.

It dawned onto me that I was out on my own.

I had spent a great deal of my time trying to be normal- or as normal as I could be, despite the changes I had to deal with now, being a vampire. I lived with my Grandmother, as I did before the change, because I wanted to go on as if I was that same girl I was before. I retained a good deal of my humanity in hanging around my Grandmother, and my vampire side was usually one I tried to suppress and pay no attention of.

Clearly tonight I was gonna have to embrace my natural vampire instincts if I wanted to survive the night.

As I went back to where Mack and Denise were sitting while holding their pitcher and two glasses easily in my hands, I knew what their intentions were then. They had made up their mind; They were going to wait until I finished my shift. They would meet me out in the parking lot, and then they were going to try ambush me and take some of my blood.

At least I knew in advance, and I had time to better prepare myself. Still, knowing ahead of time didn't make it any less scarier on me.

I tried to calm down and ignore the impending danger, by engaging in harmless, light conversation with Arlene. She had pulled her red mane of hair back away from her neck with one of her hands and was fanning her face with the other, while laughing. She was still feeling hot under the collar after having witnessed my interaction with my Sheriff.

"So?" Arlene said, bumping me playfully on my shoulder with hers.

"So, Arlene?"

"Well, what'd you think of that vampire? I saw some things going on between you two? Are you two gonna meet up later, and get your vamp on?"

Despite my nerves over Mack and Denise, Arlene still managed to make me laugh. "Stop it, Arlene," I warned her. "Nothing is going on. He said his goodbyes, and he left. That's it."

"You liked him though?" she asked me knowingly. "You thought he was hot?"

"I did," I admitted. "He was a... very attractive man."

She said something else to me, but I kind of tuned out. I debated on whether I ought to ask even Arlene to walk me to my car, but then I didn't want her getting into any type of unpleasant trouble either.

Usually, when my shift ended for the night, I was pleased and real happy to head on home and spend some time wth my lovely Grandmother. Now, thanks to knowing what was waiting for me with Mack and Denise, not so much. They had cleared out of the bar fifteen minutes ago, and I was willing to bet my left fang that they were waiting outside for me to catch me off-guard.

I went into the staff room, collected my belongings and hung my apron up, and I said my goodbyes to Sam and Arlene and everyone else who was still working late tonight.

What should I do? I wondered to myself as I dithered by the door to leave. Should I tell Sam, after all? Or should I just deal with it all on my own? Something told me I was not being a very good vampire, and honestly, I was pretty clueless. The vampire that had made me had pretty much neglected me, so I didn't know how I was supposed to act or be, as a vampire. I didn't know how to defend myself, no less. Which would have really come in handy right about now.

No longer putting off the inevitable, I strode out the door and stopped by the start of the parking lot, using my ears and eyes carefully to assess my surroundings. I yanked my keys out of my handbag, and I looked over at my car, which was a fair walk away in the lot. I made a start towards it, but that was when I heard it. To the far, far left of me, I heard Mack and Denise frantically going through the motions. They were aping themselves up to act, and catch me.

I felt my eyebrows dip and crease with worry as I tongued my fangs absently. And then I heard him, as he sprung out suddenly to my left.

I dodged just in time, and although it was dark, I could see him as clearly in the night as if it had been day. Thanks to being a vampire, my eyesight worked better and I could see Mack, and more importantly, what he was holding in his hands. It was a long chain of silver- something I knew was a weakness to a vampire. He lunged at me with it again, but I lunged back just before the silver could so much as touch me.

I had never been touched with silver before, so I wasn't too sure the extent of the pain it would present me. Wasn't too keen on finding out right now either and, if I could help it, I wasn't going to let it happen tonight.

"Here vampy, vamp, vampy," he uttered, like I was a dog he was calling to.

This whole thing made me mad. Very, very mad, and in a dangerous way I hadn't ever felt before.

I was mad enough that I thought I could even go so far as to seriously inflict damage on the Rats, and when Mack cursed unpleasantly under his breath and jumped forward to get me again, I wasted no time in dumping my keys and my bag on the ground. Now that I could use both hands, when Mack made the attempt to fling the silver over me once more, I moved quickly so that I was behind him and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders with all my might.

He was the one caught off-guard this time, and he began panting heavily while I heard his heart pumping furiously with his exertion.

"You really _are_ a pair of dumb hicks, aren't you?" I hissed angrily. "You better get on home _now_ before I kill you, you disgusting piece of no-good trash!"

I shoved him away, and he lost his footing and fell into the dirt and gravel loudly. He was still panting and he made a breathless noise that sounded like either sobbing or hysterical laughter. I couldn't tell which it was.

I was too excited and busy ready to fight off Mack to realize Denise had somehow slipped her way behind me, and before I could even so much as move out-of-the-way and defend myself, I heard the clinking of chains and she got me, real tightly, around my neck, while screaming triumphantly, "Take that, you retarded bitch! Oh, that's right! That'll teach you!" It was impossible to describe or adequately put into words how bad it felt, being touched with silver. Someone screamed like a banshee, and it took me a good second to realize that person was me.

Fire. Burning. I felt like I was being burnt alive, and I could feel my skin on my throat bubbling and sizzling away. My eyes went all blurry and I found it hard to see, because I must have been wailing that hard. It hurt like a cold-hearted bitch.

But then it happened.

Something or someone breezed past me, Mack's head had been ripped off in one instance, and then Denise was being shoved away from me, the silver and all the pain was gone, and her head was off her too.

I lost all sense in my legs then, and I fell down to the ground on my knees, shaking violently under the shock of it all. Blood. Blood was everywhere on the ground and then my Sheriff was standing there, with blood slathered all over his mouth and his fangs extended too. He had saved my life, that much was true, and the glint in his eyes told me he felt just as excited about the whole thing as I did. _There's nothing like a bit of murder to heighten the mood in the air..._

In a terrible way that ashamed me, I felt tempted to bow down in the dirt and lick the blood right off the ground. I could smell the blood, and I could see it everywhere- belonging to both Mack and Denise- and to not do it seemed like such a waste.

But with strict control on myself, I sat down on my butt and wrapped my arms tightly around myself, forcing myself not to move any closer to any blood or entrails. I had never once felt such blood-lust and hunger as I did just then, and when Sheriff Northman crouched beside me, I settled for him instead.

Losing myself in an insane way, I crawled over him and could hardly stop myself from licking him. I used my tongue to lick the blood off his forehead, and off the side of his mouth, and I never knew anything could taste so good as real, fresh human blood.

But when he made a deep-throated noise of disgust, that pulled me back to rights pretty quickly. I shoved myself away from him, covering my arm over my mouth. It was scary, how quickly I seemed to have lost myself just then. And licking another vampire's face clean of blood, who was supposed to be your Sheriff, probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do.

"Oh my stars, I'm sorry," I muttered weakly, deeply ashamed with myself. "I... I don't know what just came over me then. But I _am_ deeply, truly sorry!" I could still taste the blood I had licked off him in my mouth, and I licked my lips and swallowed, indulging in the taste. It was salty, and gorgeous, and just tons better than the synthetic stuff, which was so tasteless but still just as satiating nevertheless.

Once my Grandmother found out about this, she was going to have a fit.

Gran often acted as moral support for me, always lending a hand and passing Tru Blood's my way if I ever felt quickly and dangerously tempted to taste the real thing. But since she was not here, there was no one to do that for me, and my hunger and curiosity to taste it got the better of me.

I was so terrible.

"Thank you," I reminded myself to tell him, my voice thick. "Thanks for coming to my aid, by the way. I don't know what I would have done, had you not come like you did just then."

"Don't mention it," he said, shrugging. He sounded breathless himself and I watched as he lifted his arm and wiped his face on the sleeve of his leather jacket. I couldn't tell if he was doing that to wipe the blood off, or if it was because of my saliva from licking him. Either way, my embarrassment over the incident soared sky level. _Why oh why did I have to just lick him? Real smooth._

**_Hope you enjoyed this one? What do you think of Sookie as a somewhat naive vampire? Hope it isn't boring or silly. Do you want Eric to teach her more about being a vampire? We'll find out who her Maker is very soon. :)_**


End file.
